Something Called Love
by AiTema
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi wanita merepotkan seperti ibu?" "Ada satu sisi yang wanita hanya tunjukkan pada pria yang dicintainya. Begitu juga dengan ibumu, walaupun dia mengomel terus. Pasti ada sisinya yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada orang lain selain aku. Apalagi jika ibumu tersenyum dengan tulus, ia kelihatan sangat manis." WARNING! OOT, Gaje, ga nyambung, dll. Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Called Love**

 **Disclaimer :** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING!** Terlalu banyak OOC, gaje, ga nyambung, dll

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Konoha International High School, pukul 07.10_

Aku berlari kencang di koridor sekolah, jam ditanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 10 menit. Itu artinya aku sudah terlambat 10 menit, jam pelajaran pertama pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei pula. _Mati sudah aku._ Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku menambah kecepatan lariku dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas XI-IPA 2. Aku mengatur napas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Maaf sensei saya telat!" Teriakku sambil memejamkan mata karena tidak berani melihat guru _killer_ itu.

Beberapa detik aku terdiam, tidak ada reaksi dari Orochimaru-sensei. Akupun memberanikan membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Saat mataku sudah terbuka, seisi kelas terdiam melihatku lalu tertawa. _Agh, sial ternyata Orochimaru-sensei belum datang_.

"Diam kalian! Berisik!" bentakku kepada seisi kelas.

Akupun duduk ditempatku, lalu melakukan kegiatan favoritku yaitu tidur. Tiba-tiba seseorang menusuk punggungku dengan sebuah pena.

"Aduh! Sakit bodoh!" Kataku dengan kesal. Segera aku menoleh ke belakang, sebelum punggungku ditusuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Orochimaru-sensei tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Kerjakan buku paket kimia halaman 108 dan kumpulkan padaku setelah selesai jam pelajaran kimia. Kalau kau tidak mengumpulkannya, aku akan mengadukanmu pada sensei." Perintah seorang wanita yang menyeramkan padaku.

"Iya-iya, tidak usah kau suruh pun aku akan mengerjakannya. Merepotkan." Balasku mengalah padanya, karena akan sangat merepotkan kalau aku menentangnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengerjakannya, kau saja tidak tahu bahwa Orochimaru-sensei tidak datang dan ada tugas darinya." Omel wanita merepotkan itu. Tetap saja mengomel walaupun aku sudah mengalah, _ck_.

"Akukan akan bertanya padamu, tolong deh jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Sungguh merepotkan." Balasku lagi tak mau kalah. _Aish_ , dasar wanita itu melebihi ibuku saking merepotkannya. Akupun segera membuka buku paket kimiaku sebelum wanita merepotkan itu mulai mengeluarkan ocehannya yang juga sangat merepotkan itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku sangat malas mengerjakan tugas ini.

.

.

.

 _KIHS, jam istirahat pukul 08.20_

"Baiklah semuanya kumpulkan tugas kimia yang diberikan Orochimaru-sensei padaku sekarang juga!" Perintah wanita merepotkan itu pada seisi kelas dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Hei Shikamaru! Mana tugasmu? Sini kumpulkan padaku." Katanya padaku dengan _sok_ keren. _Cih._

"Sabar dong, kalau tidak mau sabar tolong kerjakan tugasku. Hehe." Balasku sambil berharap ia akan benar-benar mengerjakan tugasku.

"Tidak mau! Kau itu jenius, tapi kau sangat malas. Karena itulah kau lambat dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku yakin jika kau memiliki niat pasti tugas-tugasmu bisa cepat selesai." _Aish,_ dia mengoceh lagi bagai ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya. Sungguh sial aku duduk didepannya.

"Sudahlah, terserahmu Temari. Ini ku kumpulkan saja daripada harus mendengarkan omelanmu yang sangat merepotkan." Lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah padanya agar ia tidak mengomel lagi.

Temari _pun_ mengambil buku latihan kimiaku dengan wajah angkuhnya itu. Akupun memperhatikannya, sungguh walaupun wajahnya angkuh tapi ia memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Tidak usah diragukan lagi bagaimana kepintarannya. Ia selalu menduduki ranking 1 dikelas dan ranking 3 besar pararel dari seluruh kelas. Walaupun keluarganya yang kurang harmonis, ia tetap giat belajar tidak sepertiku yang benar-benar tidak berniat menyentuh buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat merepotkan.

Paras yang cantik didukung dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa ditambah dengan kegalakkannya yang juga tidak diragukan lagi membuatku menyu- _hei_! Maksudku membuat kharismanya bertambah. _Hah,_ sudahlah jangan membahasnya lagi.

"Hei Shikamaru ayo ke kantin, perutku sudah bernyanyi nih." Tiba-tiba Chouji mendatangiku. _H_ _uft_ , terima kasih Chouji kau telah menyelamatkan aku dari pikiranku yang tidak jelas ini.

"Ya ya ayo Chouji."

TBC/End?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai, berjumpa lagi dengan AiTema / Z. Kali ini Z mau nyoba buat fanfic multichapter, walaupun standar kemampuan belom nyampe situ tapi gapapalah namanya mencoba hehehehe. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel dan film berjudul "You Are the Apple of My Eye". Dan Z gak tau fanfic ini memenuhi standard untuk fanfic multichapter atau ngga, jadi kepada para Readers dan Senpai mohon kritik dan sarannya apa yang harus diperbaiki dan apakah fic ini tbc atau end di kolom review ya hehehhe.

Terima kasih

AiTema


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Called Love**

 **Disclaimer :** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING!** Terlalu banyak OOC, gaje, ga nyambung, dll

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah istirahat selesai, aku dan Chouji kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya yang sangat membosankan. Entah apa yang membuat para siswa pintar itu semangat untuk memperhatikan guru yang mengoceh tanpa jelas di depan sana. Pikiran untuk tidurpun segera muncul dikepalaku. Segera aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja yang dibantali dengan lenganku. Sedikit lagi kepalaku akan sampai pada tempatnya,

Sedikit lagi

Sedikit lagi

"Tsuk!" Aish, dasar pulpen kurang ajar!

"Kalau mau tidur dirumah! Cepat ambil bukumu, dengarkan penjelasan sensei dan catat yang dipapan tulis!" Bentak sang pemilik pulpen kurang ajar itu. Kenapa sih harus ada wanita macam dia, masih muda kok sudah seperti ibu-ibu.

"Iya nyonya." Tak mau ambil pusing iyakan saja.

.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh para senseipun selesai. Akhirnya, waktu pulang tiba juga. Perasaan bahagiapun menghampiriku, berpikir bagaimana nyamannya tidur di kasurku.

"Oke anak-anak. Karena jam pelajaran sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Salam perpisahan yang hangat dari seorang guru. Dadahhh sensei.

Sensei sudah meninggalkan kelas. Satu persatu siswa dikelaskupun mulai meninggalkan kelas juga. Tanpa terkecuali aku yang baru ingin beranjak dari bangku ku, tapi Temari memanggilku.

"Oi raja, kemarikan buku matematika dan fisikamu." Aish, selalu saja ada yang menggangu kebahagiaanku.

"Hey, sekali saja jangan suruh aku untuk mengerjakan latihan. Kau tahu, itu sangat membosankan dan sangat merepotkan." Eluhku, semoga Temari mendengarkanku. Walau hanya harapan belaka.

"Kau itu harus meningkatkan prestasimu. Ingat kita sudah kelas berapa sekarang ini, memangnya kau mau jadi gelandangan nanti? Atau bahkan kau mau tidak lulus? Ayolah, ini untuk masa depanmu Shikamaru." Temari menceramahiku. Kalimat tegasnya membuatku bergidik. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswi SMA berbicara seperti orang tua. Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

"Baiklah- baiklah. Huft, bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah ibuku. Sudah seperti orang tua saja." Jujur, aku tidak suka menyampaikan pendapatku hanya dalam hati saja. "Ini bukuku, jangan banyak-banyak ya. Merepotkan."

Temari mengambil bukuku dan langsung membuka halaman yang berisikan soal latihan sambil ditandainya.

"Ya ini tidak banyak kok, paling hanya 10 sampai 15 soal. Kau harus mengerjakannya ya sampai selesai. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun." Ucapnya dengan tegas, masih seperti orang tua.

"Siap nyonya! Akan ku kerjakan tanpa mengeluh hanya untukmu!" Lagakku layaknya seorang prajurit yang mematuhi atasannya sampai membuatnya terkekeh.

"Baiklah sudah kutandai di buku matematika dan fisika. Nih, jangan lupa caranya juga. Kalau kurang mengerti telepon saja aku nanti. Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Iapun membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakkan diatas meja. Yosh! Mari kita pulang.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya Temari-chan. Jaa nee." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. "Jaa nee, Shikamaru."

.  
Setelah sampai rumah tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk melepas sepatuku.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Shika. Cepat cuci kakimu dan makan, selagi masih hangat ini." Kali ini aku setuju dengan ibuku. Aku harus cepat-cepat makan agar bisa tidur sebentar lalu bangun dan mengerjakan tugas dari Temari.

Akupun mencuci kaki dan tanganku lalu langsung pergi ke meja makan dengan express. "Ibu, makan apa kita hari ini?"

"Makan ikan makarel dan telur rebus." Sahut ibuku sambil mengambilkanku nasi. "Hei Shika, kudengar kau sudah semakin rajin ya disekolah. Dan katanya itu karena seorang gadis. Hahaha."

"Ya ampun bu! Gosip apa itu?! Jangan di dengarkan, itu semua merepotkan. Sungguh merepotkan." Dasar ibu-ibu tukang gosip. Setauku ibu seharian selalu berada di rumah, paling ke pasar saja.

"Hahahaha, tidak apa Shikamaru. Itu bagus kalau kau mempunyai gadis idaman. Ku dengar dari Kushina kau sangat patuh pada gadis itu, suatu kemajuan. Ahhahaha." Dengan ekspresi mengejeknya itu, ia mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas. Bahwa ia tahu dari bibi Kushina, dan bibi Kushina tau dari NARUTOOOOO!

"Terserah ibu sajalah. Bilang pada bibi Kushina itu adalah gosip tak bermutu." Sabar Shika sabar. "Aku sudah selesai makan bu. Semangat cuci piringnya bu." Aku langsung berlari naik ke kamarku.

"HEI SHIKAMARU KAU MAU KEMANA? CUCI PIRINGMU SENDIRI!" Teriak ibuku dengan suara melengkingnya.

"MAU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DARI WANITA BU!" Ya biar puas sekalian ibuku itu.

Dasar Naruto kurang ajar! Akan ku balas dia besok disekolah! Bisa-bisanya dia menyebarkan gosip tak bermutu pada ibunya sendiri.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di ranjangku. Nyamannya tempat ini. Hahh, mataku semakin lama semakin berat. Akupun tak sadarkan diri.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

"Hoaaamphh... Jam berapa sekarang ini. Aku ngantuk sekali." Aku meregangkan badanku sambil menguap.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarku. "HAH JAM 10! MATI AKU. TUGASKUUU." Aku menjerit tak karuan sambil mencari tasku yang entah dimana.

"HEI SHIKAMARU KAU BERISIK SEKALI. AYAHMU SUDAH TIDUR JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK." Jerit ibuku dari bawah. Tak sadarkah ia, padahal ia yang berteriak.

Aku abaikan teriakkan ibuku dan mencari tasku. "Dimana kau, dimanaa. Aish merepotkan sekali." Ahya! Tasku tadi masih di sofa ruang tamu. Aku langsung berlari kebawah dan mencari tasku.

Diruang tamupun tidak ada, astaga. Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya. "Aduh, dimana kau dimana. Ayolahh."

"Shikamaru kau mencari apasih?" Tiba-tiba ibuku mendatangiku

"Itu bu, tas sekolahku. Tadi aku letakkan disini. Aduh sangat merepotkan."

"Oh, yang hitam jelek itu? Ibu letakkan di gudang tadi. Ibu kira itu tas ayahmu yang berisi berkas-berkas lamanya." Ibuku menjelaskannya dengan polosnya.

"Ya ampun. Ibuuu merepotkann." Aku berlari langsung ke gudang tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa aku belum mandi. Ck.

Aku masuk ke gudang dan mencari-carinya. Mana kau dimana taskuuu. Aku mengelilingi gudang kecil rumahku. Membongkar kardus yang ada satu persatu. Dan ya! Ini dia tasku, haish untung saja ketemu. Kalau tidak mati aku, tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas Temari yang merepotkan. Aku berjalan keluar dari gudang dengan ekspresi lega.

"Sudah ketemu? Makanya jangan taruh tas sembarangan, jelek pula. Ibu sarankan kau beli tas baru Shika."

"iya bu iya." Aku berjalan kembali menuju kamarku. Tugas yang diberikan Temari belum ku sentuh sama sekali.

Setelah sampai kamar, aku langsung membuka tasku dan mengambil buku fisika dan kimia. Andaikan saja aku tidak ditandai oleh kepala sekolah pasti aku sekarang masih melanjutkan kegiatan tidurku.

"Hoaamm, Baiklah mari kita kerjakan tugas merepotkan ini."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari fisika saja. Mana yang ditandai Temari tadi ya? Hoamm. Ya halaman 102." Aku mengambil buku latihan matematikaku, pensil, dan penghapus. Ternyata aku tidak buruk juga dalam memiliki alat sekolah.

"Kita mulai dari nomor 1 ya. Tentukan titik berat koordinatnya ya. Disini 20 ada 10 ada 50. Hasilnya pasti 900." Aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan semampuku. Seorang guru pernah berkata _benar atau tidaknya tugas yang kalian buat itu nomor sekian yang penting adalah niat mengerjakannya_. Jadi aku sudah mempunyai niat, tidak apa-apa salah.

Satu persatu soal ku selesaikan tanpa perduli salah atau tidak. Aku ingi cepat-cepat pergi tidur, ngantuk sekali rasanya. Bagaimana bisa para siswa pintar mengerjakan semua soal ini. Aku saja muak melihat soal-soal yang baru begini, apalagi yang lebih sulit.

Tugas dari Temaripun sudah ku selesaikan. Aku membereskan barang-barangku secara acak dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Waktunya tidur.

.

.

.

.

 _Kringggggggggg… kringgggggggggg… kringggggg_

"Aish berisiki sekali!" Aku mematikan jam weker yang sangat mengganggu dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

Aku mengambil handukku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Mandi asal-asalan di pagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Tidak sampai 5 menit aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragamku, lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san." Sapaku pada orang tuaku.

"Ohayou Shika." Balas ayah dan ibu bersamaan.

"Ayo, duduk disini Shika. Habiskan sarapanmu lalu pergi ke sekolah. Ingat ya! Sarapannya harus habis. Kalau tidak jatah makan malammu yang akan ibu kurangi." Ibuku mengomel sambil menuju ke dapur. Pagi-pagi saja sudah mengomel, bagaimana ayahku bisa bertahan dengannya.

"Ayah, bagaimana bisa kau menikahi wanita merepotkan seperti ibu? Bukannya kau juga orang yang membenci sesuatu yang merepotkan." Rasa penasaranku pun timbul bagaimana bisa ayah menikahi ibu.

"Shikamaru, kau ini belum tahu tentang cinta. Ada satu sisi yang wanita hanya tunjukkan pada pria yang dicintainya. Begitu juga dengan ibumu, walaupun dia mengomel terus. Pasti ada sisinya yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada orang lain selain aku. Apalagi jika ibumu tersenyum dengan tulus, ia kelihatan sangat manis." Ayahku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Manis apanya? Seperti nenek sihir begitu." Aku agak memprotes ucapan ayahku itu.

"Kau belum merasakannya Shika. Jika kau telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, kau pasti akan merasakannya." Benarkah seperti itu? Ah, semua itu terlalu merepotkan. "Jangan menganggap semuanya terlalu merepotkan Shikamaru. Jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, itu akan jauh lebih merepotkan bagimu. Anggap santai saja." Lanjut ayahku dengan santai.

"Merepotkan sekali ayah. Aku ini masih kelas SMA, saatnya bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku bukan jatuh cinta." Ya pembicaraan inipun menjadi merepotkan.

Ibuku datang dari dapur dan memotong pembicaraan kami. "Sepertinya kalian harus berangkat. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan langsung berangkat, nanti bisa telat lho."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Jaa ne tou-san, kaa-san." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada orangtuaku dan berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ke sekolah, aku langsung menuju kelas XI-IPA 2. Dikelas sudah banyak siswa yang hadir. Rajin sekali,ck. Aku melihat ke arah bangku Temari, masih kosong. Mungkin macet dijalan. Kesempatan bagus untuk tidur selagi ia belum datang. Aku meletakkan kepalaku ke atas meja berbantalkan tasku.

"Hoi Pemalas!" Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mataku, wanita merepotkan itu sudah mengganggu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu menjawabnya. "Apa?" Pasti ia akan mengomel seperti ibu-ibu lalu meminta tugasku.

"Kau itu baru pagi saja sudah seperti mayat hidup. Harusnya kau mengambil buku pelajaran jam pertama dan mempelajarinya. Bukannya seperti orang tak punya hidup tujuan. Kita ini sudah kelas sebelas, sebentar lagi ulangan akhir semester akan dimulai. Cepat ambil bukumu!" Benarkan? Selalu begitu.

"Kau itu merepotkan Temari, sungguh merepotkan." Setelah beberapa detik aku membalas perkataannya.

"Karena aku merepotkan, makanya kepala sekolah menyuruhku mengawasimu."

"Terserahmu sajalah Temari." Aku lebih memilih mengalah daripada semakin merepotkan.

.

.

.

Andaikan saja aku tidak tidur saat kepala sekolah masuk ke kelas kami menggantikan Kurenai-sensei yang waktu itu tidak bisa hadir karena melahirkan, aku pasti sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di bangku belakang.

 _Flashback_

 _Hari Rabu, 26 Maret 2016 pukul 11.05_

 _Aku sedang duduk di bangkuku yang berada dipojok belakang kelas yang dekat dengan jendela. Agar jika bosan aku bisa melihat ke awan yang indah disana._

 _"_ _Teman-teman Kurenai-sensei tidak datang karena ia melahirkan pagi tadi." Teriak Neji, sang ketua kelas._

 _"_ _Tidak ada tugas yang ditinggalkan untuk kita Neji?" Tanya seorang siswa yang tak lain adalah Temari._

 _"_ _Tidak ada Temari. Kau bisa belajar sendiri." Jawab Neji sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya._

 _"_ _Huh baiklah. Sangat membosankan tidak ada tugas." Keluh Temari lebih kepada dirinya sendiri._

 _Hah, bagaimana bisa dia lebih menyukai ada tugas. Dasar aneh. Daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur saja._

 _Setelah 10 menit kelas kami kosong. Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah masuk ke kelas kami. Semua siswa langsung berhamburan dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing._

 _"_ _Siapa guru yang seharusnya mengajar disini?" Tanya kepala sekolah alias Tsunade-sensei_

 _"_ _Kurenai-sensei." Jawab sekelas._

 _"_ _Baiklah, karena Kurenai-sensei baru saja melahirkan tadi pagi. Jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya." Tsunade-sensei berjalan ke meja guru dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya._

 _"_ _Pelajaran kalian sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Tsunade-sensei pada Temari yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya._

 _"_ _Sampai sejarah Konoha saat masih diperebutkan oleh Hashirama dan Madara sensei." Jawab Temari kepada Tsunade-sensei._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku ingin sala satu siswa disini menjelaskan bagaimana Hashirama dan Madara menemukan Konoha pada jaman dulu. Siapa yang mau mencoba?" Tidak ada yang tunjuk tanga, seisi kelas langsung menunduk takut ditunjuk oleh Tsunade-sensei._

 _"_ _Saya mau menjelaskannya sensei." Temari menawarkan diri dan membuat teman-temannya lega._

 _"_ _Kalau dirimu sudah tidak diragukan lagi Temari. Jadi berikan kesempatan kepada yang lain ya." Tsunade-sensei menolaknya dengan sangat halus. Begitulah sala satu keuntungan menjadi siswa pintar dan teladan. Selalu dibaikkan, ck._

 _Tsunade-sensei melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang mau maju. Aku akan menunjuk orangnya sendiri." Ia mengambil absensi kelas dan memilih seseorang. Para murid memanjatkan doa agar tidak dipilih. Bahkan Sasukepun enggan untuk dipilih._

 _"_ _Shikamaru, mana Shikamaru? Silahkan maju dan jelaskan." Mata Tsunade-sensei mencari sekeliling kelas untuk menemukan yang mana aku._

 _Kiba yang duduk didepanku, memanggilku. "Hei Shikamaru kau dipanggil."_

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _"_ _he-hei Shika bangunlah." Kiba masih berusaha membangunkanku, tapi tetap gagal._

 _Tsunade-senseipun mulai berdiri marah karena aku tidak kunjung maju ke depan. "MANA SHIKAMARU?!"_

 _"_ _I-itu sensei." Tunjuk Neji._

 _"_ _HEI SHIKAMARU! BERANINYA KAU TIDUR SAAT PELAJARAN SEDANG BERLANGSUNG!" Tsunade-sensei berteriak dengan amarah yang memuncak. Ia memang sangat tidak suka melihat siswa yang tidur dikelas._

 _"_ _Hoamm, iya makan saja telurnya. Aku tidak suka." Saat itu aku tetap tidak terbangun dan malah mengigau._

 _Tsunade-senseipun berjalan ke arah mejaku dengan wajah yang katanya sangat kesal waktu itu. BRAKKKK!_

 _"_ _SIAP SAYA SENSEI!" Aku yang terkejut langsung berdiri sambil melakukan gaya hormat._

 _"_ _SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TIDUR SAAT SEDANG BELAJAR?!"_

 _"_ _Gomen sensei." Aku menunduk menyesal. Ah, sungguh merepotkan._

 _"_ _KAU SEKARANG PINDAH KE BANGKU YANG ADA DI DEPAN TEMARI. YANG DUDUK DI DEPAN TEMARI PINDAH KEMANA SAJA. SEKARANG!" Tsunade-sensei sangat marah, benar-benar marah saat itu._

 _"_ _Ha'i sensei." Aku langsung membereskan tasku dan pindah ke bangku depan Temari._

 _"_ _Temari tolong awasi dia. Jangan sampai dia tertidur meski sedetikpun. Kalau bisa kau berikan ia soal-soal pelajaran. Aku yakin dia sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran karena sering tidur dikelas. Jika ia pindah ke belakang lagi laporkan padaku. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran yang bagus." Tsunade-sensei memberikan Temari amanat untuk mengawasiku terus._

 _"_ _H-ha'i sensei!"_

 _Flashback End_

Dari situlah penderitaanku dimulai. Selalu diawasi oleh utusan nenek lampir. Ah rasanya bukan disekolah lagi, seperti penyiksaan. Tabahkan aku, ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Halo semuanya. AiTema is comeback dengan melanjutkan fic ga bermutu ini .

penulisan masih berantakan, karakter super OOC, alur lari sana sini -"

maafkan aku yang nekat upload cerita ini-"

yang terakhir, mohon REVIEWnya ya para senpai and reader. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
